


Q&A

by RuddiestBubbles



Category: MindCrack RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-28 23:04:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8466382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RuddiestBubbles/pseuds/RuddiestBubbles
Summary: I don't even know anymore... enjoy whatever the hell this is XD





	

**Author's Note:**

> Regular text=Kurt  
>  _Italics=fans/chat_  
>  'This text'=mysterious boyfriend(?????)

"Hello ladies and gentlemen, my name is Kurt, and welcome to a vlog! 

Since we reached our milestone in FLoB, here's that Q&A I promised! Alright, but let's be mature with our questions? Try and keep it pg13? Oh who am I kidding, you guys won't listen. 

Alright, question one: _Have you met your soulmate yet?_

Possibly *smiles cheekily, cheeks a rosy pink, a subtle tattoo shinning ever so slightly* I mean.... yeah, I have. 

_Are you in love right now?_

Oh my gosh. *pinches bridge of nose* you guys are terrible. Yes, I just so happen to be in love.... that's all you need to know... 

_In your opinion is love at first sight real?_

I mean, I don't really believe in it, but that's just me. 

_First kiss details????_

*sighs* fine, fine. It was back in high school, my freshman year, there was this uh.... this guy and well.... we may or may not have like.. y'know.... made out in the guys locker room after PE. 

_How was your first kiss?!?_

Good. That's all I'm gonna say. *nervous laughter* 

_Do you fall in love easily?_

*laughs loudly* considering the fact that I don't even like social interactions, I'd go with no. 

_When and who was your first crush?_

*long drawn out sigh* Freshman year of high school, a guy named Oliver. 

_Marriage and kids??_

Nope. I am not ready for that conversation! *tips of ears turn red*

_Who's your 3 AM thought?_

*pulls at shirt collar* my soulmate.... enough said. 

_Do you flirt?_

Ummmm no.... not successfully at least.... 

_First love?_

Soulmate. 

_Last love?_

Hopefully there won't be a last *blushes with a tiny little smile* 

_Are you quiet or loud? ;)_

Nope! Nope nope nope!! I am not answering that. 

_Top or bottom?_

*glares at camera* what happened to keeping this pg13?? *sighs quietly* bottom........ 

_Swallow or spit?_

I'm just gonna um..... move on from this question.... yeah... let's move on. 

_Worst date?_

So this one time, I took my freshman year crush... Oliver... to the roller rink because I thought that maybe it'd be romantic, but I fell so many times and almost got ran over by another couple.... that's as embarrassing. *blushes again* 

_Best date?_

My current boyfriend took me out stargazing and we drank scotch under the stars cuddled under a blanket *literal heart eyes* he's so sweet! 

_Who's your bf?!?!?_

Ummm you don't need to know, I'll tell you when I'm.. we're ready. 

_:((((((_

That's not even a question.... 

*door shutting slightly loudly in background. Eyes widen and glances towards office door* 

'Hon, where ya at?' 

Oh lord... my office sweetie. 

'Oh... ya aren't recording are you?' 

Oh no no no no, just live streaming is all. 

'Shit' *loud crashing sound and door slamming open* 

*loud giggles and a hand covering mouth* oh my gosh sweetie are you okay? *continues to laugh and gets up and leaves his chair spinning for a moment and bumps the desk causing the camera to fall and catch a blushing blond man in the doorway who just happened to have tripped over Eva* 

'I'm fine' *laughs quietly* 'just too excited to see you I suppose' 

You're too sweet. *the dopiest smile ever, and, again, literal heart eyes* maybe next time you should not almost break my door. 

'I think you're right, is much rather almost break something else' *winks with a sly smile*

*slaps lightly on the chest and leaves hand their, palm flat above his beating heart* you're terrible. 

'I know' *slowly leans in and gently kisses him, pulling him closer by the hips* 

*immediately kisses back, one hand staying on his chest, the other snaking its way into his blond hair* I love you.... *again. Heart eyes* 

'I love you too' 

*both just kinda stare at each other all heart eyes and dopy smile* 

Shit! My live stream! *rushes back over to the computer and finds the camera pointing directly at him and quickly readjusts it* well fuck...... ummm 

_OH MY GOD ITS ZISTEAU THEYRE TOTALLY A THING AND TOTALLY HOT AND CUTE AND THIS IS TOO MUCH ~dies~_

Welp um... yup... I'm with Zisteau as you uh... saw *blushes deeply* 

'Welp, now I can kiss ya whenever' *walks over and sits directly on his lap and kiss his head* 

Um... well... hmmm.... I don't know what to say. 

_THEYRE SO ADORABLE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

'Hon, where you doing a Q&A?' 

Yeah...? 

'Oh my, all of the questions were about your love life' *starts dying of laughter* 't-the Oliver story!! You didn't even tell all of it!' *starts tearing up* 

They don't need to know that part! *trues glaring but like, it just doesn't work* 

'You're precious.' *kisses neck lightly*

Z-Z... not in front of the fans. *insanely dark blush that reaches the tips of his ears* 

*covers camera with hand and kisses his neck again, nipping- only slightly roughly- most definitely leaving an overly obvious mark-* 

*doesn't manage to hold back a low moan.... or two... maybe three* Z...... *okay let's be honest, can't at all keep control because Z is sitting on him and kissing his neck and bitting and it's just too much* 

_Ewwwwww theyre gonna do it_

_Oh man, better get your snacks_

_I don't know whether to slam my laptop shut or like put headphones on...._

*moans quietly* lets-lets go to... *another moan* bedroom *another loud moan* 

*chair squeaks and live stream cuts to black.... gonna leave it at that*


End file.
